Perfect Like Us
by existence555
Summary: "You drive like a brilliant maniac, you fight for good, you run a whole company, and you look stunning while doing all of it. Seriously, your hair always looks all flow-y and amazing. If that's not perfect, I don't know what is." Bolin comforts Asami when she's feeling down. Bosami oneshot!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first try at Bosami. I love both Asami and Bolin, so I hope you like it! Please review! :) **

When Bolin notices Asami sitting alone in one of the quietest spots on Air Temple Island, he can't help but walk over to her. Her legs are stretched out across a window sill, and her face is turned toward the water, away from him.

"Whatcha doing, Asami?" Bolin asks, announcing his presence.

The startled girl turns and looks at him in confusion. He just barely catches the sad look on her face before she smiles at him.

"Oh, hey Bolin," she says. "I was just thinking over here."

Bolin returns her smile, and Asami folds her legs to make room for him on the stone ledge.

"Thinking about what?" Bolin inquires, sitting down across from her.

"You know," Asami shrugs. "The usual. Dad's in jail, I've got a whole company to run, Mako dumped me for Korra…"

She trails off and bites her lip, unsure of how he will react. Bolin remains quiet, so Asami rushes to fix things.

"Not that I don't like Korra," she says hurriedly. "Korra and I are friends. Besides, I don't even have feelings for Mako anymore. It's been months. It's just that… I don't know, forget I said anything."

Bolin shakes his head.

"Why would you say that?" he asks. "You seem really upset."

Asami looks down, idly twirling a long strand of hair around one of her fingers.

"It's just that she's the Avatar," she sighs. "Now that I think about it, how could I have ever compared?"

"Hey, don't say things like that," Bolin tells her. "Look, let me tell you something. I used to think Korra and I would fall in love!"

Asami looks at him incredulously.

"Yeah, yeah, it was ridiculous," he admits. "But let me explain. I'm an awesome guy, as you well know. Fantastic looks, kickass earthbending, and a great sense of humor despite having a brother like Mako—I've got it all!"

Asami giggles, and Bolin laughs along with her before beginning to speak again.

"So anyway I thought, here's the perfect guy," he continues. "I've got to find the perfect girl! And when Korra and I became friends, I thought I had found her! I mean, she's amazing. She's the best bender I've ever met, she's smart, and she's beautiful. Korra's perfect."

The grin slides off of Asami's face, but Bolin shakes his head.

"Don't do that," he tells her. "I'm not done yet. After a while, I realized something. Korra really is perfect, but—"

"Bolin," Asami interrupts. "I really don't think this is—"

"I'm still not done!" Bolin exclaims. "Hear me out, Asami. Korra really is perfect, but that doesn't mean that she's perfect for me. And that definitely doesn't mean that there aren't other girls out there who are just as perfect as her."

"Right," Asami replies sarcastically. "Just show me one of them and I'll believe you."

"Show you one?" Bolin laughs. "I'm looking at one. You look at one in the mirror everyday."

Asami opens her mouth, but her lips fail to move.

"Oh yeah," Bolin grins. "I'm also smooth. Didn't mention that one, but you just got a demonstration."

Asami's speechlessness quickly turns into peals of laughter.

"You really are awesome," she tells him.

"I know," Bolin replies. "But really though, you should know that you're perfect. You're Asami Sato, certified badass! You drive like a brilliant maniac, you fight for good, you run a whole company, and you look stunning while doing all of it. Seriously, your hair always looks all flow-y and amazing. If that's not perfect, I don't know what is."

"Maybe I ran into the wrong brother," Asami smiles. "You're really sweet, Bolin. And for the record, I like your hair too."

Before Bolin can respond, she pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you," she tells him, before kissing him on the cheek.

Bolin hesitantly puts his arms around her.

"Isn't this kind of weird?" he asks. "Mako's my brother, you know."

Asami draws back and looks at him.

"I hug my friends all the time," she points out.

"Oh, that's so true!" Bolin agrees. "I hug my friends all the time too. Mako's not too big on hugging, but I make him do it anyway. Korra gives good hugs, and she's all fluffy with her Water Tribe outfit, so they're even better! Once Chief Beifong agreed to hug me, but I wouldn't advise that because—"

"Then again, I hug my boyfriend too," Asami tells him, cutting Bolin's rambling off.

The effect of her statement combined with her devilish smile causes Bolin's jaw to drop, and he blinks multiple times before he is able to speak.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend right now, Asami," he says.

"I don't," Asami smiles. "Not yet."

"That's okay," Bolin says, involuntarily letting out a relieved sigh. "Nobody really needs a boyfriend anyway, or a girlfriend. You can be perfect on your own, and you are!"

Asami frowns and scoots closer to Bolin so that they are sitting right next to each other.

"Maybe you can help me out," she suggests. "I'm looking for an awesome guy who's funny and good-looking. And he has to be strong too, a strong earthbender. He would have to live on Air Temple Island, come to think of it, and—"

"Asami, let me stop you right there," Bolin interrupts.

He raises one hand into the air for emphasis, and she goes quiet.

"There is only one earthbender living on Air Temple Island," Bolin declares. "And he's your ex-boyfriend's brother."

"So what?" Asami counters. "This isn't about Mako. It's been months since we broke up, Bolin. He's happy with Korra, and I'm happy being friends with them. But I haven't been happy being friends with you for a while."

Bolin pouts, looking offended.

"But I'm awesome!" he protests.

"That's why I don't want to be friends," Asami explains, with a smile. "I know that we could be so much more."

Bolin takes Asami's hand in his own and smiles back.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asks.

Asami's eyes light up immediately after hearing his question.

"That would be perfect," she replies.

"Hey, perfect like you!" Bolin exclaims, putting his arm around Asami.

"Perfect like you too," she points out, as she lays her head on his shoulder.

For a few minutes, only the sound of the ocean is audible as the two sit peacefully, content just to be together.

"Perfect like us," Bolin adds eventually, with a happy sigh.

"Perfect like us," Asami agrees, smiling.


End file.
